Por Ella Doy Mi Honor
by LupitaAzucena
Summary: No importa que pase, por ella siempre dare mi honor "Yo luché contra este Fic en El Estruendo Tierra VII, del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!"


_**Disclaimer**_: Ninguno de los personajes de ATLA ni LOK me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

_**"Yo luché contra este Fic en El Estruendo Tierra VII, del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!"**_

_Que puedo decir, la comedia no se me da y esto fue lo que pude escribir, algo cortito pero bueno, espero y lo disfruten_

_**Por Ella Doy Mi Honor.**_

Mi nombre es Zuko y soy el señor del fuego. Hijo del señor del fuego Ozai, nieto del señor del fuego Azulon que en paz descanse y progenitor de quien futuramente será la primera mujer en convertirse en "Señor Del Fuego"… Mi hija Izumi.

Quien dijo que ser padre es sencillo estaba drogado. Si saben quién lo dijo me avisan y lo ejecuto pues se equivoco rotundamente.

Veamos…

Prácticamente fui condenado a buscar al avatar y matarlo, sino jamás regresaría a mi gran patria, vague por el mundo, fui prisionero de guerra, luego príncipe de nuevo aunque la culpa me comía, después traidor de la nación del fuego, luego amigo del avatar y ahora señor del fuego…

Pase por todo eso, pero, ¿no puedo criar a mi hija yo solo?

Soy un fracasado y quiero mi honor de vuelta, después de tantas cosas que me hizo mi hija. Se acaba de robar mi preciado honor, eso quiere decir, deshonor para mi ¡vaca-hipopótamo!, ¿Me escucharon? ¡Mi VACA-HIPOPÓTAMO!.

Se preguntaran como una jovencita tan linda, tierna, obediente y amable se robo mi honor, pues sus constantes travesuras están involucradas. Esto de ser padre no es para mi y lo se.

Pero solo quiero que mi única hija sea una mujer de bien, justa, sabia, inteligente, pero más que nada comprometida con su nación y no hasta la locura como nuestros predecesores.

En fin… Les contaba que ella, ¡mi hija!, ¡mi sangre! Se robo mi honor. Y les diré como lo hizo.

Como la vez en que me puso en una situación un tanto incomoda…

Bueno no solo a mi, si no también a Aang. A mi esposa Angine…. Bueno a mí esposo Aang.

Digamos que Izumi dijo en su escuela que su madre iría a platicarles un poco sobre la guerra de los cien años. Izumi llegó con eso a casa y para mi mala suerte me lo dijo un día antes.

Entonces Aang estaba en el palacio con Katara, Sokka, Toph y los demás.

Aang se ofreció a ser la madre Izumi por ese rato. La gran sorpresa fue cuando se puso uno de los vestidos que quedaban en el cuarto de Azula. Tenía un corte a medio muslo dejando ver sus masculinas piernas peludas, que solo resaltaban más con los tacones de Katara que se metió a la fuerza… como si fuera poco se puso una peluca y un maquillaje muy… extravagante, junto con algunas joyas de Toph…

Y allí estaba, muriéndome de vergüenza en la entrada de la escuela con mi "Bella" esposa Angine, quien sostenía a su hija de la mano…

En ese momento le pregunte a Roku ¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto?, pero de inmediato me calle. No fuera a ser que bajara un ángel del cielo con una nota de; Ser la peor mierda.

—Muy bien niños aquí tenemos a nuestro señor de fuego Zuko y a su esposa…− la maestra miro a Aang esperando a que dijera su nombre, aunque también admiraba su... ¿belleza?... eso creo.

—Angine, mucho gusto− hablo Aang sonriendo y con la voz más femenina que pudo fingir.

—su esposa Angine que nos honran con su presencia, para hablarnos de la guerra de los cien años.− nos pidió que tomáramos asiento en la media luna que había de niños, que esperaban atentamente que contáramos la historia.

—Pues que les puedo decir niños− suspiro Aang como una enamorada− Este guapetón de mi esposo− Me abrazo —Hizo muchas cosas malas… pero también hizo cosas muy buenas.

—Hay amorcito –Sonreí incómodamente por su repentino contacto —no es para tanto…

—Pero claro que si− me interrumpió besando mi mejilla dejando su lápiz labial tan intenso como el de las guerreras Kyoshi, en mi mejilla. —Pues les decía mis niños, este hombre tan atractivo fue uno de los personajes tan importantes que cambiaron la historia para bien, como ese galán del avatar Aang, La diosa de la curandera Katara… y Sokka.

Uno de los niños levanto la mano para pedir la palabra y Aang se la concedió.

—Si se supone que están casados ¿Por qué no se dan un beso?− pregunto un niño demasiado curioso, juro que tenía ganas de quemarle la lengua.

—Hay querido, lo que pasa es que…− aquí se terminaba nuestra farsa, bueno eso deseaba— no queríamos demostrar tanto amor aquí pero si quieren ver un beso, un beso verán− por amor a Roku, ¿porque?... Recién había recuperado mi honor y ahora me iba a besar con el avatar… ¡Cuanto Deshonor! ¡Gran Avatar Roku Y Kyoshi, Sálvenme!... Aang coloco sus labios contra los míos y hasta me metió la lengua ¡Que asco!

—Creo que ya es suficiente amor− fingí una sonrisa al separarme de Aang, porque quería vomitar… fue asqueroso y grotesco.

— ¿Se siente bien señor Zuko? –en ese momento ame a esa maestra, me salvo.

—No mucho, creo que iré a la enfermería− sonreí al salir y corrí a los baños para vomitar… esto era demasiado para mi, solo era un padre soltero.

Regresando del día más traumante de mi vida, quería descansar, pero nooooo, no me dejarían estar tranquilo, pues Katara estaba celando a Aang conmigo, no le bastaba con que su esposo me estuviera besando y toqueteando durante todo el día, si no que ahora estaba celosa.

Se tomo demasiado en serio su papel de esposa.

Otra de las tantas travesuras que me jugo fue cuando…

Estaban todos mis amigos de visita, así que decidí dormir un poco, porque estaba exhausto…

No se que tenían todos cuando me desperté pues paso esto;

—Te ves muy linda Zuko –bromeo Sokka, realmente le ignore pues sus bromas no me hacían gracia.

—Zuko, tengo los proyectos para…− Aang paro en seco para reírse un poco y después continuar con lo que me decía.− la construcción de algunos edificios en ciudad republica.

—Chicos es hora de comer –nos llamo Katara para que fuéramos a la mesa.

—iré a lavarme las manos− camine al baño y escuche las risas de todos, incluyendo la de mi hija y era raro, no lo entendía hasta que me mire al espejo, tenia los labios exageradamente pintados de rosa, una sombra de ojos naranja y un rubor muy cargado, parecía una mujer de la vida libre. — ¡Izumi!− grite a todo pulmón y escuche las estruendosa carcajadas de los chicos.

— ¡Y Katara!− Grito riendo Katara informándome que fue participe de esto.

Me ha hecho tantas travesuras… y todas en publico, tal vez me molestaba al principio pero jamás me enojaba mucho con ella, pues solo era una niña, que tenía demasiadas presiones, clases y deberes, pero muy poco tiempo para jugar y esas cosas…

Por las noches cuando ella tenía pesadillas venía a mi habitación pidiéndome dormir conmigo…

—Papi… tuve un pesadilla− ella siempre abraza el muñeco de dragón que le regale — ¿Puedo dormir contigo? –no podría negarme nunca… ella llegaba sollozando y muy asustada, así que le dejaba dormir conmigo.

Pero a pesar de que siempre me jugara travesuras y bromas, con las cuales me quitara el poco honor que conservaba… la quería demasiado…

Es mi hija y aun le amo con todo mi corazón, pues por ella doy mi honor…

Daría mi preciado honor por mi hija, pues eso y más hace un padre por sus hijos.


End file.
